


Underwater

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mermaids, Tags May Change, here's to fic 260!, hyungki supremacy, slytherin supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon have been friends ever since arriving at Hogwarts. While they have had some of the best of times, they’ve also had… some of the not best of times. But, they’ve made it through it all, and with some changed feelings to show for it.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, here we are... I used to joke about having this many fics, but oddly enough it's become reality 😂 You guys have been so kind and so patient with me throughout the ~4 years I've been writing fic for the MX fandom, and I couldn't be more grateful to y'all... to celebrate: a very self-indulgent fic of my fav pair in one of my fav aus! I hope you guys enjoy!!!!

Kihyun pushes a breath through his pursed lips, sitting on the bench as he watches his bags levitate onto the overhead rack. His eyes drift back down to the bench across from him before looking towards the window. He watches how students and parents bustle around the platform… Another year, another—

“Hyungie!” 

Kihyun jolts, turning his head towards the door. Hyungwon has his head stuck into the compartment, his dark hair bleached an ethereal shade of white. Kihyun gulps thickly, having to force out a small hum. God, why does Hyungwon always have to look so good at the beginning of every school year?? He pulls out a book, feeling the novel he’s read over a dozen times much easier to focus on than his friend’s pretty new style. He hears Hyungwon huff and step into the compartment, feels him sit pointedly on the same bench. Their shoulders brush together just enough to make Kihyun’s ears flush a bright pink. 

He swears, if one of the magical creatures they study this year doesn’t kill him, Hyungwon will. 

“Notice anything different?” Hyungwon prompts. Kihyun shrugs a single shoulder, turning a page.

“You mean other than the hair? No.”

Hyungwon frowns so hard it’s audible, and Kihyun gulps thickly as he waits for the impending whine. 

“Ki—”

“What up, losers,” Minhyuk interrupts, bursting into the compartment with his bags half-hanging off him and his shirt all crumpled. Kihyun scoffs at the typical disheveled appearance of one of his friends, putting his book away now that a buffer has arrived to ensure he doesn’t do anything dumb. Like, you know, admitting his feelings for Hyungwon and asking him on a date before they even get to school. “How was your summer?” He tosses his bags up onto the other overhead rack before slumping onto the bench in front of Kihyun, sprawling out and taking up the entire other half of the cabin.

“I worked at Mom’s shop mostly,” Kihyun replies, drumming his fingers against the tops of his knees. He sees Hyungwon shift away to lean against the wall out of the corner of his eye, wishing he doesn’t notice the disappointment in the younger’s eyes.

“A muggle shop,” Minhyuk muses aloud, sounding somewhat impressed. “What does she sell, again?”

“It’s a coffee shop,” Kihyun answers, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We serve coffee and baked goods.”

“Coffee made by fancy machines, right?”

“Just normal machines, Min.”

“What about… what’s it called? Espresso?”

“Did you make any? Why does it have a different name, anyway? Why does it require a special machine to make?”

Kihyun sighs in frustration, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to block out the pureblood. They’ve been through this countless times since they were First Years. He doesn’t understand why Minhyuk doesn’t just 1) go to a muggle coffee shop himself to experience it all firsthand, of 2) just stop asking the same questions already if he doesn’t care enough to retain the information the first time. Or even the hundredth time. 

Minhyuk makes a clicking noise with his tongue, and Kihyun peeks his eyes open to see Minhyuk’s auburn cat leap up into his lap. She kneads at his thighs as he pets her behind the ears, her purrs filling the small space. Kihyun glances over at his own cat, a dark grey feline with wiry fur and blue flecked eyes. He flicks an ear, as if feeling Kihyun’s eyes on him, and he peeks his eyes open long enough to see Kihyun before shutting again. Kihyun looks over to Hyungwon with a questioning gaze, realizing he hadn’t seen— 

“Honestly, Won!” a voice bursts out, Hyungwon’s older brother, Hoseok, poking his head into the compartment. His lips are pursed into a pitiful pout, his caring eyes shining. “You forgot your cat…  _ again _ .” He brings in an arm to offer out Thea, Hyungwon’s tabby cat. The feline jumps into Hyungwon’s lap haphazardly, meowing playfully as she darts towards Kihyun’s cat. She rubs up against him before settling beside him, shutting her eyes.

“Sorry, hyung,” Hyungwon mutters, pulling his legs into his seat. “She ran off from me on the platform… I figured she’d just come back eventually.” 

“Just be careful,” Hoseok sighs, ruffling Hyungwon’s hair. He glances to Minhyuk and Kihyun, his eyes lingering on the latter. “U-Um, Kihyunnie. Do you know where Hyunwoo is?” Kihyun smirks knowingly, have glazed over enough of Hoseok’s letters to his older brother to know why he’s asking.

“He was helping some First Years with their stuff last I saw him,” Kihyun answers. “I’m sure he’ll be by soon, though. He’s probably already looking for you.” Hoseok’s eyes widen, and he mutters a quick thanks before rushing out of the cabin. Kihyun snickers, tilting his head to the side. Hyungwon frowns at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t tease my brother like that,” he says defensively, his chest puffing up in an endearing kind of way. Or, at least to Kihyun it’s endearing. “He’s impressionable.”

“Who said I was teasing?” Kihyun prods, feeling his smirk grow. “Hyunwoo probably  _ is _ looking for him by now, or he will be very soon.” Hyungwon hmmphs, unimpressed as his eyes drift back to the floor. Kihyun purses his lips, not liking how displeased Hyungwon looks. He wants a smile on that face.

“By the way, your hair looks good.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen as they snap back up to meet Kihyun’s, seeming surprised he’d said anything about the change. Kihyun smirks again at this, earning a sigh from Hyungwon.

“I know, that’s why I did it,” Hyungwon replies, though the playful smile now on his features tells Kihyun he’d done enough to put him back in a good mood. Kihyun feels a sense of accomplishment swell in his chest, and Hyungwon readjusts himself as he lies down, using Kihyun’s lap as a pillow. Kihyun has to bite back a smile of his own, returning his attention to his book. Minhyuk sighs loudly across from them, whining out something about Jooheon taking too long to get here. Kihyun hides his rolling eyes behind his book, hoping this year’s ride to school doesn’t take nearly as long as the previous ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for every kudo/comment!!!!!! They're what fuel me to keep writing! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReeLeeV1) to scream about Hyungki or MX in general with me!


End file.
